


Unspeackable Deeds

by DemonufSans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonufSans/pseuds/DemonufSans
Summary: Harry found a stash of Tom Riddle's bottled memories in Dumbledore’s office. They all contained Riddle's sexual intercourse with anyone and anything. Harry kept on watching every bottled memory in a Pensieve whenever she's free... because......she wants to find how to destroy the Horcruxes, of course!So you know, during the final stages of the battle,it was quite hard for a girl to not to wonder
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Everyone, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Kudos: 25
Collections: Corona Challenge





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Ladybird_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_Sparrow/pseuds/Ladybird_Sparrow) in the [CoronaChallenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CoronaChallenge) collection. 



> before i start, I just want to say that i was going to do harry as a boy and then changed my mind because i have a vision on what boy vs girl harry sounds like so i made him a girl. so i hope you don't mind too much.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Harry found a stash of Tom Riddle's bottled memories. They all contain Riddle's sexual intercourse with anyone (and anything), and Harry kept on watching every bottled memory in a Pensieve whenever he's free... because...  
> ...he wants to find how to destroy the Horcruxes, of course!
> 
> So you know, during the final stages of the battle,  
> it was quite hard for the boy wonder not to wonder. ;P

I wasn't too sure if it had been planned or an accident that I had found it. I saw it sitting innocently on Dumbledore’s desk just before we left for the Astronomy Tower. A box full of memories and a Pensieve. I was curious, nothing more. It was the curiosity that prompted me to steal them and hide them in my bag which I had been carrying on me for my exams — even though everything in my mind and body screamed that it was the wrong thing to do. I was kinda glad that I had decided to bring my bag with me instead of leaving it in my dorm.

I had planned to give them back when I had taken a peek into them. Even though my mind kept sending me flashbacks to how angry Snape had been when I looked into his Pensieve I ignored it and quickly smashed it down. Besides, it wasn’t like anyone would find out I took them, the worst that could happen was if the headmaster caught me. But alas I would never have a chance to give it back because Dumbledore was killed before my eyes by Snape. Snape, to whom I held no love for. Snape, who I began to understand over time. The man I saw more as a father than my biological one, James Potter.

I could not blame him though. I probably would have taken Malfoy’s place too if I were Snape. 

I am not as stupid as some may think. I am lazy, yes but not stupid, out of all my friends Hermione was the only one who knew this as I conceled in her the most. In one of our many talks, she had admitted that if she had been in my place she would probably be apathetic too. So yes, I am not dumb or stupid just lazy and a bit apathetic. I had known since second year that Snape was his godfather.

And so I ran… ran away with nothing but the clothes on my back, the bag with the stolen items and my cloak. I had run and completely forgotten about the box of memories and the Pensieve stashed in my bag. Until now, I was alone because Ron ran off in anger with Hermione following him. I didn’t blame her and I doubt she will return as it has been three days already since they've left.

I was kinda hurt, Ron expected so much from me that I could not give and when they were not met, he flipped out in a fit of rage. I sometimes wonder if Pansy was right. That Ron would bring me nothing but pain. At that time I thought she was just trying to rile me up but now I wonder if she was somehow right all along.

I looked down at the box in my hand trying not to think or doubt myself. Nothing mattered in the end, I was used up by fate since the day Voldemort chose me. I will most likely not survive this war and I really couldn’t decide which of the two evils was better. To me, I was born into the light as the savior where I had no choice in the matter. I sometimes wish my uncle really had drowned me before my aunt found me and saved my life. It would have been better.

I squashed those thoughts as I opened the box. Inside were bottles numbered from one to fifty. All with Tom Riddle’s name under the numbers.

I wondered what they were and suspected that that day was not an accident but planned. These must had been the ones that Dumbledore didn’t have time to show me. I wondered why it was labeled with Voldemort’s name, perhaps they were his memories that Dumbledore had tak… no stolen. The very notion made me shiver and wonder if he had stolen my memories as well..

It also made me angry… no, beyond furious maybe even beyond livid. To steal memories not freely given was a crime worse than the dark arts in my opinion. I may not be Voldemort but I'm sure that he would be more than furious if he ever found out.

Ah! and now I had something worse than Dumbledore catching me and that was Voldemort finding out.

I took a deep breath and decided to set up the Pensieve. I knew that it was wrong but my apathy was flaring up again and the anger I had felt turned into a cold ocean of emptiness. The wizarding world had created me, a person not sure if she should be angry, happy, sad or just not care. I switched so fast sometimes that I don’t know who the real me was anymore.

Once the Pensieve was set up I pulled out the bottle labeled #1 and poured it in. The memory was liquid but more like a silver liquid. I sucked in a breath and plunged into the memory, into a world of black and white.


	2. Basilisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day yea me... kinda

_ Falling into the Pensieve was like all the other times I had done so. Like falling into water but with silver mist everywhere. _

_ As I landed in the memory I noticed that I was in the Chamber of Secrets. I turned around in a circle to look at the chamber closely and nearly jumped out of my skin when I came face to face with sixteen year old Tom Riddle. There was something strange about him that had me squinting, the only color on him were his eyes. A dark blue almost purple color. _

_ Why would he remember the color of his eyes so vividly? _

_ Even though it made no sense I ignored it in favor of watching what he was up to. _

_ He walked over to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and summoned the basilisk I wondered if this had anything to do with the horcruxes. If not then what was it for? I continued to watch as something horrifying happened. Tom Riddle hesitantly took off his trousers at the request of the basilisk.. That terrified me, to have a creature like that make you strip was out of a nightmare. _

_ And then something even more disgusting and mortifying happened. Tom followed every instruction the beast commanded him to do. He stroked his cock — which was bigger than I imagined — up and down slowly, squeezing the tip with every second stroke. He looked nervous like he had never done this before and I felt a bit uncomfortable as I continued to watch. I was stuck, I couldn’t get out. I had learned this when I had studied under Dumbledore, the only way I could get out was if I had someone to pull me out but unfortunately I was alone. And what was worse was the fact that i could see everything. From the way his muscles moved to the way his cock twitched every now and then. _

_ I had no one to help me, I had doomed myself to watch Tom Riddle be sexually molested by a basilisk. I felt a knot begin to form in my empty stomach. Riddle was jerking himself off and the Basilisk looked like it was a cat playing with a mouse and Tom was that mouse.  _

_ Towards the end he shuddered and came all over his stomach but to my horror he was still hard. I didn’t know what was worse, the fact that the creature was a pervert or the fact that Tom was still hard and panting with need. He went for another round before pulling his pants up and leaving with his back to me, the background became blurry and began to fade. _

I was thrown out of the Pensieve rather violently but at the moment I was too sick to my stomach and nauseous to care. I had just watched a young Voldemort be molested by a Basilisk. And in the end he had not seemed to mind. I briefly wondered how big he was now as he was no longer a child but pushed it away as quickly as it came — not that i didn’t think of it later. 

I needed to calm myself. I needed to be apathetic, I could not afford to act out in such a manner. I pulled my mind away from the box of memories telling myself that I would not touch it again. I would instead worry about my next meal. The storage room was running low and needed to be restocked. I knew the only way to do this was by hunting for my food but not many animals were out in this weather. 

It did not matter though as I took the makeshift hunting weapon and headed out to look for a meal.

Hours later I sat at the one table we owned in the tent nibbling on some bread. It did not bother me as I was used to not eating very often, thanks to my relatives. It was easy to ignore the pained rumble of my stomach.

I should sleep but i can’t seem to.

I had worried about my friends, I wondered if they were ok, if they had food. It hurt just a little, they had been my friends for so long that it hurt that they left me behind. It was expected of Ron and maybe Hermione as she was dating him but it still left my heart aching. 

Maybe I will think about this later because right now all i want to feel is nothing


End file.
